Night Fury Sickness
''Night Fury Sickness ''is the first episode of the third season of The Land Before Time: Adventures in The Big City. Summery Loofah TBA Plot TBA Cast * Felix Avitia as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Noelle Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Ruby's Father * Issac Ryan Brown as Chomper * Meghan Strange as Ruby * Gilbert Gottfried as Austin * Michael Kelley as Hyp * Scott Menville as Nod * Tobey Maguire as Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * Nika Futterman as Ali/Tricia/Ruby's Mother * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck * Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck * George Ball as Mr. Threehorn * Cam Clarke as Bron * Tom Selleck as Rusty * Danny DeVito as Crazy Arms * Nicholas Guest as Hyp's Father * Jess Harnell as Swooper * Stephen Merchant as Pterano * Damon Wayans Jr. as Wild Arms * Cuba Gooding, Jr. as Loofah * Stephanie Beatriz as Doofah * Pete Sepenuk as Foobie * Elizabeth Daily as Rhett * Jason Marsden as Rocky * Dan Castellaneta as Garfield * Zelda Williams as Melanie Griffin * Danielle Harris as Jessie Wilde * John DiMaggio as Mike Griffin * Patrick Warbuton as Randy Perlman * Susan Krebs as Female Bonehead * Jessica Walter as Old One * J.K. Simmons as Mr. Thicknose/J. Jonah Jameson * Dwayne Johnson as Robbie Robertson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Ted Raimi as Ted Hoffman * Reba McEntire as Etta * Al Roker as News Anchorman * Nolan North as News Chopper * Tress MacNeille as Ali's Mother/Petrie's Mother/Ducky & Spike's Mother * Brandon Michael DePaul as Shorty * Topher Grace as Eddie Brock/Venom * Danny Cooksey as Cliff Mars * Tim Curry as Victor Veloci Songs *It's the Day sung by Etta, Chomper, Swooper, Ruby, and Pterano *Yester-Me, Yester-You, Yesterday by Stevie Wonder *Where No One Goes by Jónsi Trivia *Female Bonehead has a big role for the 3rd time. *Randy Perlman has a big role for the 2nd time. *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Cultural References How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *Just like TBA, TBA *TBA *TBA The Battle of the River Plate (1956) *Just like TBA, TBA. The Four Musketeers (1974) *The scene TBA references TBA Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991) *The scene at the battle at Cooper Sq is a parody of the iconic “Get Down!” scene. Quotes *Ruby: Narrating: This is Manhattan. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. TBA. We have... morning dances! *Gang: It’s really that day!!! *(Song interrupted) *NYC Man: SHAD UP SHAD UP SHAD UP!! Hey, I’m sleeping here! We all don’t have to listen to your musical numbers every Friday, you know! *Hyp: Hey! I’ll knock your turnal right off, pal! *(The apartment building next door cause a riot) *Ruby: You mess with him, you mess with me cowards!!! *(The citizens in the building continue to riot, even someone throws a tomato on Rocky’s window, but thankfully, Ruby goes Dragon Night Fury and punches it back) *Hyp: (LAUGHING) See? Ms. Grumpy-Scales! *Swooper: *Etta: Yes, Grandpa. *Pterano: *Petrie: *Spider-Man: Watch this! (spreads his web glides) *Guido: Gasps *Spider-Man: What d'ya think? Let's fly! *(Pterano, Etta, Swooper, Petrie, and Guido flies over to the river. Etta sees her reflection.) *Pterano: Dad? How's your eyes? *Swooper: Uhh... TBA. *Etta: *Guido: *Adults: Come on, Randy, eat it! *Mutt: Yeah, yeah! Come on! *Randy: No, no... What? No. *Cera: Eat up, hungry man! *Randy: I SAID I’M NOT HUNGRY!!! (Shoots up his plate, then aims the gun at the grown-ups) *Randy: WHERE IS IT NOW, HUH? WHERE IS IT NOW?! *Garfield: Easy, sailor, easy... Transcript TBA Category:The Land Before Time Category:Episodes